The Storm
by Allyn Night
Summary: Title is temporary. When Haruhi is stuck in the third music room during a thunder storm, she finds herself unable to leave. However, someone soon comes to her rescue. Who could it be? Read to find out! Written with Anime Freak Sammy!
1. Prologue

**Me: Woo-hoo, another story!! I know it's been FOREVER since I've been on FanFiction, for those of you who've read my other story, but I'm back now! I'm writing this with my friend Sammy. There will most likely be multiple pairings, and the plot might be pretty random, but it'll be awesome!!! 'Kay, time for the disclaimer! *grumbles***

**Disclaimer: Neither I nor Sammy own Ouran High School Host Club. *sobs quietly in the background* It belongs to FUNimation and Bones and just about everyone who ISN'T ME!!!!!! Hmph. **

**Me: Okay, well, here's the prologue that actually ended up more like a small chapter, but whatever. Enjoy!!**

* * *

Prologue:

In the third music room of Ouran Private Academy, home of the elite Ouran Host Club, a certain scholarship student named Haruhi Fujioka could be found studying diligently. In fact, she was working so hard that she failed to notice the identical ginger-haired twins that snuck up behind her. Hikaru and Kaoru were up to no good, as usual, and decided to play a game with their "toy." With Hikaru on her left and Kaoru on her right, they yelled in perfect unison, "Hey HARUHI!!" and kissed each of her cheeks. The poor girl yelped loudly, and soon found herself sandwiched between the two of them.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?!"

"What are we doing here? More like what are _you_ doing here?" Kaoru said, still on her right.

"Club activities are cancelled for today, and there's supposed to be a thunderstorm later. You don't want to be outside when it starts." Hikaru said, sounding concerned.

"Don't worry you guys, I'll be fine. I'll leave before the storm comes so that I'll already be at home when it starts."

"Will your dad be there?" Hikaru asked. He looked genuinely worried about her, but she couldn't figure out why it would bother him so much.

"Actually, now that I think about it, he said that he had an important meeting that he had to go to. He didn't mention what it was about, though."

"You really shouldn't be alone, Haruhi." Kaoru scolded her. Suddenly, some very cat-like grins spread across their faces.

"Why don't you come over to our house to play? We know lots of games that we could teach you." they chorused.

"YOU PERVERTS BETTER STOP SEXUALLY HARASSING MY DAUGHTER!!!!!" came the unmistakable voice of the Host Club's idiot *ahem* _king_, Tamaki. Haruhi sweat dropped.

"Where the hell are all of these people coming from, anyways?" she muttered under her breath.

"MY PRECIOUS HARUHI, DON'T YOU WORRY! DADDY WILL PROTECT YOU FROM THOSE SHADY TWINS AND THE THUNDER!!" he yelled dramatically as he glomped onto her.

"Senpai…can't…breath!"

"AH! I'M SO SORRY, MY DAUGHTER!!"

"Look, you guys, you don't need to worry about me. I'm leaving now anyways, so you guys can go home now."

"NO! I COULD NEVER LEAVE MY POOR DAUGHTER ALONE IN HER TIME OF NEED!!"

"Tamaki-senpai…"

"Yes, Haruhi?" Tamaki looked at her with sparkling, puppy-dog eyes.

"Go home." Tamaki deflated at that, sinking into his infamous emo corner of doom.

"Come on, Tono, let's go." the twins persuaded him. Then they turned back to Haruhi. "Don't stay here very long, Haruhi. Head on home."

"Yeah, yeahm I just need to pack up my stuff. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye." the twins shouted. Even though they were walking away, she could still hear Tamaki muttering under his breath. "Haruhi is so mean to me…"

'Baka,' she thought to herself. When she looked out the window, the sky was clear of any signs of a storm. 'A few more minutes of studying won't hurt.' So, despite her friends' warnings, she decided to stay and work.

She became so engrossed in her work that she hadn't realized how much time had passed until the thunder and lightning hit. Haruhi gave a small scream and jumped about a foot in the air. Crawling to the other side of the room, she curled herself into a ball and waited for the storm to pass.

Little did she know, someone had joined her in the room. Neither was aware of the other's presence, until another clap of thunder sounded. She yelped, covering her ears and shutting her eyes tightly.

When she looked up, with tears streaming down her face, she met the startled eyes of none other than…

* * *

**Me: Mwahahahaha!! I'm so evil. It's just the prologue, though, so there'll be more to come. I can't wait to find out who the person is!! (Seriously, I'm not writing Ch. 1, so I have no idea. :P) Oh, and just so you know, my policy on reviews is pretty much review if you want to, and if you don't, then don't worry about it. But Sammy and I always love reading the reviews people send us!! Okay Sammy, it's up to you now...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me (Sammy): Hey all, it's Sammy. Just here to say that I finally finished writing my chapter for Allyn's and my joint fanfiction. Mwahahahahahaha!!! She only knows the beginning of it. **

**Hunny: I'm scared of what you did.**

**Me (Sammy): Don't be young one.**

**Hunny: Uh, Sammy, I'm older than you.**

**Me (Sammy): And I'm older than Allyn.**

**Hunny: But that doesn't make you more mature.**

* * *

When she looked up, with tears streaming down her face, she met the startled eyes of none other than . . .

"Mo-Mori-senpai?" Haruhi stuttered as his dark eyes locked onto her brown ones.

"Haruhi, what are you doing here?" His voice was different, more giddy and friendly.

"You're not Mori. So," she said. "You must be Satoshi." Another clap of thunder erupted, echoing throughout the room. Haruhi gave another small yelp and shrunk into the corner of the room.

"No silly." He patted the top of her head. "I'm the real Takashi Morinozuka." He gave a chuckle and stood up, brushing himself off. He offered his hand to Haruhi and pulled her to her feet. As if out of nowhere, Mori pulled out a flashlight and aimed the light around the room.

"So then, Mori-senpai," Haruhi said as the thunder and lightning momentarily subsided. "Why are you here?"

"Mitsukuni left his Usa-chan behind."

She kinda leaned to the right a bit in a haze and thought, 'Of course Hunny-senpai did. The question is whether it was on purpose or on accident.'

But what the pair did not notice was the looming shadow behind them. As Mori turned once again to shine the light, the figure moved to a corner on the far end of the room.

"Hey, uh, Mori-senpai," Haruhi started.

"Hmm?"

"Did you see that?" She pointed towards the shadow figure. Another flash of lightning illuminated the room for an instant, but an instant was enough to see the shadows true form. "Nekozawa-senpai?" Haruhi exclaimed, her voice barely above a squeak. "Why are y-you here?!"

Nekozawa laughed a haunting laugh and said, "Why, this is the perfect weather to perform my dark arts!"

Haruhi looked towards some invisible force, like that of an audience, and thought, 'Why do all these reasons sound so fake?"

Mori looked out the window and commented, "It looks like the storm is at its worst."

"That means I have a few more hours for my dark arts!" Nekozawa mumbled very loudly.

The thunder began to roll like a bass drum. A sudden clap caused Haruhi to leap into Mori's arms.

"Let go of my daughter!"

The main door to the host club slammed open and out came Tamaki. Hunny-senpai came bounding from behind Tamaki and ran up to Mori.

"Takashi!! Can you please let go of Haru-chan for Tama-chan?" he asked. Even though he looked like he was six, his voice was very forceful. Mori looked slightly startled and put her back on the ground.

"I'm sorry Mitsukuni. I haven't found Usa-chan yet," he said sheepishly.

"Takashi, are you sleepy?"

"Just a little bit."

'Is that why he's so hyper?' Haruhi thought.

"By the way," she said, turning towards Tamaki. "Why the hell are you here?"

Tamaki looked taken aback and exclaimed, tears running down his cheeks, "Haruhi, you don't mean that! Can't your papa come and visit?!"

"He was worried about you, Haru-chan," Hunny innocently said. "We were going to take you home, but it seems that we are locked in the school now."

A sudden flash of lightning illuminated the corner, revealing a dark figure.

**

* * *

**

Me (Sammy): Let's see what Allyn can make of this! How will their adventures in the locked school go? Who is this mysterious figure? Really, what's gonna happen? 'Cause I really don't know. Allyn! You need to take over this author note!

**Me (Allyn): Yes, I do. This was a very interesting chapter. But how is it that a story that started out so serious suddenly became a comedy?**

**Sammy: I don't know, it just did.**

**Me: Well then, I guess you'll have to wait and see what happens to our characters now. This is going to be a very random story. Until next time, bye!!**

**Sammy, Iggy, Hunny and Ed: Bye, everybody!**

**Ed: Ha!! I'm finally taller than somebody!! Uh…I mean…*shrinks into corner with Tamaki***

**Me: Okay, then…**


End file.
